


Alone in the world

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Moments of Rapture [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: There was none around but the two of you and you felt alone in the world. HeeroxReader





	Alone in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another installment to this series! I hope you will enjoy it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Alone in the world**

The salty breeze played with your hair as you walked along the path in utter silence. Your companion was brooding, his shoulders squared with tension. You gave him a fleeting glance before focusing on your environment again. 

Sandy dunes stretched out as far as you could see, and somewhere in the distance, you could hear waves crash against the shore. Far above you a seagull cried. There was none around but the two of you and you felt alone in the world. The last rays of sunlight played over the sand, casting it in a golden hue. In the distance the sky started to turn a light pink, an indication that the day would end soon.

The path ran up over the top of a dune, and down again. It swung around a small pond with clear water, and disappeared into the trees on the edge of the open space. You heaved a sigh when you reached the top of the dune and halted for a moment, taking in the view. Everything was so peaceful and silent here. You smiled as a bunny hopped out of the bushes about a hundred yards from you. This place was untouched. It wasn’t tainted with the remaining blood of battles, it wasn’t tainted with war.

You turned towards Heero and timidly reached out to take his hand. He was staring up ahead, his gaze focused on the pink horizon. 

“Heero,” you said softly.

He grunted, causing you to smile. He slowly met your gaze. You bit your lip as you looked at him, saw the soldier’s mask that he had slipped on. He didn’t want you to see what he was feeling. He had drawn back into himself, and you knew it might take a few days for him to reach out to you again. 

“Don’t let her do this to you,” you said, while standing on your tiptoes. You pressed a kiss against his cheek and squeezed his hand. “She was wrong.”

“I know.”

You stepped back and tugged on his hand, making him follow you as you continued on your way. The breeze picked up, swirling the skirt of your dress around your legs. You continued to walk in silence, enjoying the stillness around you. You reached the trees, and the hills became lusciously covered in grass. The trees cut off the view of the sky, stretching over the path and casting it in shadows. Above your head, bird sang in the branches. 

Heero’s gloomy mood didn’t ease. You sighed deeply. You were angry with Relena for doing this to him again. She had no right to judge the life that Heero lived now. He had chosen to quit Preventer because he wanted to let go of the past, not because you wanted him to. But Relena was blinded by her jealousy and grabbed every opportunity to taunt you. She often did it in a subtle way, so you wouldn’t notice it at first. 

Today she had crossed the line in Heero’s eyes. He had grabbed your hand and dragged you away from Quatre’s barbecue, after throwing a very deadly glare in Relena’s direction. You had let him, knowing it was useless to argue with him in this state, and hadn’t said a word when he had driven in the direction of the beach. He had parked the car in the dunes and had stormed away, the moment you had been able to get out. 

You had followed him out to the sandy plains, not willing to let Relena dictate your relationship with him. You loved him and it was time Relena saw that.

“I’m sorry,” he said after a while.

You gave him a small smile. “You don’t have to apologize.”

He pulled you to a halt and you turned towards him. He pulled you closer and wrapped an arm around your waist.

“I’m going to tell her that she needs to back down,” he said. “She has no right to do what she did.”

“No, she hasn’t,” you agreed. 

He lowered his head and rested his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes and sighed, a smile forming on your lips. 

“Promise me that you won’t push me away?” you asked him.

“I promise,” he murmured, before fusing his mouth with yours.

His kiss was tender, and a blissful sigh escaped you as he gently nibbled on your bottom lip. Your fingers curled around the back of his neck, holding on tightly as the world around you faded away. You only knew him and the feeling of his lips pressed against yours. Relena’s judgement didn’t matter, and it could not touch you here, in this world of peaceful nature. 

When Heero pulled back, his eyes had softened. You smiled and lay your head against his shoulder, enjoying the fact that you had managed to reach him. His lips brushed against your forehead in a tender gesture.

“We should go back,” he murmured.

“Hmm…” You opened your eyes and noticed that dusk had started to fall.

He took your hand and together you continued down the path. You watched as his posture relaxed, the tension fading into contentment. You gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

The sun disappeared behind the horizon and in the fading light you sought your way back to the parking lot. Everything around you was quiet, relaxed. You took a deep breath of the salty air and smiled. Heero noticed and pulled you closer for a kiss. 

“Take me home, Heero,” you whispered against his lips.

You’d snuggle up against him on the couch and force him to watch one of those cheesy movies that he claimed he hated, but secretly enjoyed. Anything to keep his mind off the things that happened during the afternoon. You wouldn’t let her get to him again… 

**\- End-**


End file.
